blogclanfandomcom-20200214-history
Trailing Stars
Trailing Stars is the first book in the series written by members of the blog and is approximately 26 chapters long. Trailstar.jpg|Cover trailing-stars-poster.jpg|Promotional Poster Untitled.jpg|Submitted CH Trail Art by winner, Kat. Trailing Stars.png|A TS drawing by Kat illustration_of_chapter_one_of_trailing_stars_by_jayie_the_hufflepuff-d6q97gv.jpg|Chapter 1, by Jayfrost Illustration-of-Chapter-Two-of-Trailing-Stars.jpg|Chapter 2, by Jayfrost Illustration-of-Chapter-Three-of-Trailing-Stars.jpg|Chapter 3, by Jayfrost Illustration-of-Chapter-Four-of-Trailing-Stars.jpg|Chapter 4, by Jayfrost Illustration-of-Chapter-Five-of-Trailing-Stars.jpg|Chapter 5, by Jayfrost Illustration-of-Chapter-Six-of-Trailing-Stars5.jpg|Chapter 6, by Jayfrost Illustration-of-Chapter-Seven-of-Trailing-Stars.jpg|Chapter 7 by Jayfrost Plot Every person on BlogClan is suddenly turned into a feline and transported to a mysterious forest. The reason they're there is because of the arguments cooking up in BlogClan. They are angering StarClan! The Clan must learn to go above their differences and unite, lest they remain cats forever. "Once a twoleg, now a cat '' '' Your choices here are this and that Borne from darkness from afar Home is marked by Trailing Stars." --Written by Copperclaw explaining the title of the book, Trailing Stars. The Blurb '' Transported into a mysterious forest, the once-human members of BlogClan find themselves lost in a cat body. The confused Clan struggles through differences to accept their fate. The founder of the Clan, Kate, now Cakestar, must help them out of the darkness to unite. Dawnmist, the Clan's medicine cat, delivers the news that if they do not form into a functioning Clan in two moons, they will be stuck as cats forever.'' General The project followed on from the cancelled BlogClan project - "BlogClan Rising". Work began at the start of 2013, reanimated by Rainsong. Copperclaw joined in and soon the whole project was formed. The cover artist is Jayfrost, with a promotional poster by Silverwind. Chief plot advisor Dawnmist created a plot outline, and chapters are to be done by BlogClan members. The Chapters Chapter 1: Written by Sun-For-Two, edited by Cinnamonswirl. Dawnmist's POV. Dawnmist reluctantly wakes up in a forest. She starts to panic, but after that, she tries out her senses. To her horror, she smells badger coming nearer, but then she realises it's Copperclaw. They question each other. Dawnmist tells Copperclaw about the badger scent. Then, the badger does indeed attack them, but they narrowly escape. They walk off in search of a camp. Chapter 2: Written by Wolfpaw, edited by Sun-For-Two. Wolfpaw wakes up to the stench of badger and cats. She follows birds away from an unknown source and runs into Copperclaw, Dawnmist, and Cakestar. They explain that the three found a camp, to Wolfpaw's surprise. Towards the end, a fox attacks the camp, and Copperclaw ends up killing it. Chapter 3: Written by Hawksky, edited by Copperclaw. Hawksky waked and finds the BlogClan cats that had condensed into a scraggly group. This time Rainbowheart is among them. They break off into patrols to try to find more cats. They are joined by Owlpaw and Rainpaw. Chapter 4: Written by Brightshadow, edited by Jayfrost. Brightshadow waked up in a forest and soon finds herself amongst the newly formed BlogClan, greeted by Cakestar. She finds two cats, Hazelburrow and Kat. Echowing is now amongst BlogClan. A wild dog attacks BlogClan, but the cats made it safely across the river. Chapter 5: Written by Leafpaw, edited by Embersky. Leafpaw wakes to being found by Kat. Swiftpaw is among BlogClan, now. Since the events of Chapter 4, BlogClan had found a camp across the river. However, Copperclaw is dissapointed at the loss of their old camp. Silverpaw had also joined her mentor, Dawnmist. Leafpaw sorts herbs while cats hunt, collecting meager pickings. Chapter 6: Written by Copperclaw, edited by Dawnfrost. The chapter starts in the middle of a Clan meeting discussing food shortages. The decision is made by Copperclaw to take two patrols to Twolegplace and find human food. Copperclaw's patrol goes dumpster diving and finds food. However, the question remains-- if all of them are together, why aren't they human again? Chapter 7: Written by Dawnfrost (originally Lifesky), edited by Cinnamonswirl. After Copperclaw's patrols bring the dumpster food to the cats, they begin to grow sick as an effect. Patrols are sent to try to find juniper, but the problem is that nobody knows what it even looks like. Everybody is starving as well. Deathberries are brought into camp but luckily not eaten. Dawnfrost watches as the Clan, which had begun to show hope of union, begins to fall apart. She asks herself-- what happens if any of them die there? Trivia *It was a ressurection of the dead project, BlogClan Rising. *Every chapter was edited and written by two different BlogClanners. *Similar Fan Fictions were originally produced by BlogClan deputy Copperclaw ''as well as ''Kat, ''but never finished. They can be found in the later pages of the ''New Warriors Fan Fiction. *Leaders of this project have been Hazelburrow, then Copperclaw and Rainsong. Hazelburrow still actively participates in support as well. *When the question came up about where the family and friends would think a character is, it is said that a seperate "person" would live as the character's former life instead. There has been discussion on whether or not to make Trailing Stars part of a BlogClan series or simply a Special Edition. The Graphic Novel was drawn by Sleetwing, and can be read here. Category:Books